Drabble Naruto x Sasuke
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Oh un truc baveux ! Hm comme on les aime? Tout court en plus. Par contre le bureau des plaintes c'est aux cochons de l'espace qu'il faut s'adresser, c'est eux qui m'ont enlevée pour écrire ce ... torchon pour PQ. Voyez l'genre ? Bonne lecture malgré les mises en garde... Par contre l'image c'est l'éclate... Gagnam Style ! xD


... ...Drabble... ...

Piti truc yaoïste qui s'est écrit sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai envie de le faire alors je le fais. Et pis pour les plaintes c'est à ma conscience qu'il faut les adresser. Ceci est un yaoi qui ne dépend que de ma conscience qui a décidée de surgir sans prévenir... Ceci est un délire sans fin. Ceci est... UN NARU-SASU. Dans moment d'égarement s'est fait ce.. machin. Bref je n'en suis pas franchement fière... Mais je le poste quand même j'ai un peu que ça à foutre 'jourd'hui...

Alors je vous apporte de légère précisions: moi je suis fan du Itachi x Sasuke et ma conscience a voulue que je me fasse du mal. Bon j'aime le Naru Sasu quand c'est dégoulinant! Et puis aussi Sasuke est doux! Je peux pas faire des perso froids et doux à la fois. Sois ils sont l'un soit l'autre donc Sasuke est un gros timide! Par conséquent il est OOC. Honte à moi. JE SUIS CENSée ÊTRE UNE SADIQUE ET JE ME RETROUVE MASO. Quel triste monde. En plus j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il y a plus de présentation que texte. Honte à moi [ bis ].

* * *

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiwa Naruto Uzumaki .

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto, continuons à le soudoyer pour obtenir tous les droits sur ses persos!

P-s: Je suis suicidaire. Je vous le jure, faire un perso OOC O_o...

* * *

Il s'avançait sans bruit vers sa chambre. Par chance c'était juste celle à côté de la sienne. Il s'introduisit discrètement dans la pièce où il dormait.

- Alors t'as pu venir finalement? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux brillants malgré la pénombre environnante.

- Oui, je voulais... te voir, déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Moi, du moment que je peux te voir, ou même... Te toucher, tout me va... conclut le blond en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

- Je... Moi aussi, avoue le brun. Mais je crois que c'est pas vraiment digne de shinobi ce qu'on fait...

- Tu crois que je veux devenir Hokage pour des prunes? Coupa le jinchuriki.C'est qu'enfin on me reconnaisse et qu'on voit ma valeur! Et le fait que je... Je... Je... Enfin que je t'apprécie énormément n'est pas pour rien que je me suis fixé ce but! Pour que toi et moi soyons ensemble sans qu'on dise ou fasse quelque chose à propos de nous, fit-il en croisant les bras.

- T'es une sacrée tête de mule, mais c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime, ajouta Sasuke en enlaçant tendrement en entourant de ses bras les épaules de Naruto qui s'était retourné.

- Hein?! Fixa le crétin en écarquillant les yeux, troublé par la déclaration de ce glaçon ambulant. Tu... m'aime ?

- Oui je t'aime et... je ne ferais et ne dirai rien tant que... que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu pense... à... à mon sujet, hésita le pâlichon. Oui monsieur le futur Hokage, tant que tu ne reconnaîtra pas tes propres sentiments, tu ne pourras pas être celui sur qui les habitants du villages peuvent compter.

- Alors si je te dis que je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, ça te conviens? Demanda le jeune garçon, souriant dans l'ombre de la chambre.

- Cette pièce avait beau être dans l'obscurité, son coeur illuminait ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas...Dis-le pour voir... osa Sasuke.

- Alors je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, je t'aime plus que tout, je t'aime plus que moi-même. Je suis dingue de toi et je toujours prêt à sortir de mes pompes dès qu'un garçon ou qu'une fille est trop proche de toi. Je suis à fond sur toi et je sais pas quoi faire quand je te vois pas. Mon amour-propre et ma fierté n'existent plus lorsque je suis en ta présence, lâcha Naruto, l'air plus sérieux que jamais...

- Ça me va parfaitement, acquiesça le brun.

- À ton tour! À toi de me dire quelle est ton opinion à propos de moi,s'il te plaît, ajouta le blond.

- Ben, heu, dit Sasuke, un rebuté par cette faveur me ne sens bien et tranquille qu'a tes côtés. Je me sens comme relâché d'un fardeau dont je connais l'origine. Tout me paraîssait hostile et étrange jusqu'a ce que ton sourire ne m'éclaire, fit-il d'un air songeur qui laissait présumer ses pensées. Je n'ai peur de rien et de personne, hormis de te perdre, ce qui est ma plus grande frayeur.

- Ça me convient amplement ma brunette!

- Hein?!

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je suis fou de toi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

End bizarre d'un OS bizarre écrit par une auteur bizarre dans un site bizarre. Est-ce un Os ou un drabble ? Oh, le rime style xD. n'empêche OMFG.

Anything to say.

I'm listening " Die this way" by Jon Licht. Sooooooo dark...


End file.
